


Wanna Get 'Laid'?

by MortalAnonymous



Series: FanKyle Porn [1]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Kink, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Kink Exploration, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, No penetration, Oviposition, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: It was so weird, yet so nagging an urge, and Fanboy HAD been the most interested in watching...surely, Kyle thought, asking him for assistance in this matter couldn't hurt.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Series: FanKyle Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Wanna Get 'Laid'?

A purple-gloved pinky twisted in its owner's large ear as Fanboy blinked at the boy on his front stoop. “I'm sorry, you want me to what now..?”

As the cleared ear was turned towards him attentively, the redheaded wizard biting his lip and timidly gripping his own upper arm glanced away briefly. “Yes, I know it sounds a bit odd,” he granted, “But you were there, and I thought it might be more comfortable to try with someone who'd already seen...especially one who had such a vested interest in the first place..?”

“Kyle, Kyle, Kyle...” the boy in purple and green Spandex waved his hand breezily, “If you actually _want_ to let me stare at your butt while you 'make eggdrop', you don't have to ask _me_ twice!” He accented the quotations with his fingers.

Kyle blinked. “But didn't you just ask me to repeat mys-?”

He was cut off as Fanboy looked behind him towards his short friend in orange and yellow, sitting on the couch with a joystick in hand and eyes locked on the television screen. “Chum Chum! You'll never believe it! _Kyle_ is asking _me_ over to his house!”

“Oooo! Lucky!” Chum Chum approved, almost a little jealous. They both loved visiting the wizard, but were also both generally unwanted.

“Yeah! And he's gonna-umhumph!” Kyle's hands both slapped over his mouth mid-sentence.

“Don't you _dare!_ ” the magical boy twisted Fanboy's head around to seethe at him. Fanboy's brow went up as he registered the intimidation. Kyle pressed, the air around him now black with a green aura lighting his face, “I am asking _you_ to bear witness to this, and you alone! It is only my first time, and I am not _prepared_ to let anyone else know I'm even _doing_ this!”

The aura clearing and the clear bright sky returning, he finished at a more pathetic whine, gripping his own cheeks, “I just couldn't..! I don't know what I'd do..!”

Fanboy's hand stretched to pat the two Kyle now had twisting together in anxiety. “Okaaaay, I get it..! Sheesh, no need to get dramatic. I can see you feel very strongly about this.” Turning back to his friend, he continued, “Anyway, as I was _about_ ask, you gonna be alright while I'm gone? Should I get you a blanky, some fresh pillows, warm you up a nice glass of milk for nap-nap time?”

“Nope! I'm good. I can warm up my own nap-nap milk. But thanks for asking. Have fuuuun!” Chum Chum passed the doorway a cheery wave.

Fanboy passed a cheery thumb up back, and turned back to Kyle while closing the immense front door behind him. A video camera acquired from who-knows-where slid up in front of him. “Okaaaay, let's get this show on the road..!”

Kyle blanched at the thing pointed for his pelvis. Bashfully his posture shrank and he covered his jeans with both hands. “You're planning to _film_ this?!”

“Uh, well, you didn't let me film it last time,” Fanboy pointed out, lifting the lens to meet Kyle's flushing face. Why was he so red, anyway? Wasn't this supposed to be hilarious? It had been a hilarious idea when Kyle was a chicken.

Oh dear. The very idea of having such a thing recorded was utterly humiliating...but carried with it such a naughty undertone of thrill. Kyle couldn't be sure he wanted to outright deny it being done. Instead he managed, not surprised if Fanboy still didn't get the full extent, “You do realize I'm not sick...I'm going to be human while doing this.”

Fanboy's lips formed a sideways little pucker as he pulled his eye away from the camera. “You're not..? Well then wait, why _are_ you doing this?”

A wavering little note of shyness slipped out of Kyle's throat and he rubbed the back of his head. “Just because it seemed...exciting..?”

Fanboy blinked. “Exciting..? Not hilarious?”

“Uh, no...it was never hilarious.” The wizard boy had certainly never found it so. It was only those simpletons who had thought it would be. However, once the tension was over, and it had all had the chance to sink in, Kyle had had some _other_ feelings about laying an egg in front of someone.

It felt wrong. Wrong felt saucy. Kyle liked feeling saucy. And in some weird way the incident just left him thinking about it whenever he'd gone to the bathroom, making him extra conscious about how his insides felt and bringing a little blood south to imagine that nimrod invading his privacy to witness his actions. Of course natural excrements were far too filthy to work with, regardless of how good they felt leaving him, but eggs...those were clean enough for a boy with pride in his hygiene. It was mischievous to think about playing with them in regards to his body. He'd touched himself to the idea, and despite feeling shame for it, had needed to venture the offer to the purple-cowled face he automatically placed in the scene with him. Why it had to be Fanboy, he couldn't say. Perhaps it was just his unashamed interest, the way he was already so good at invading Kyle's life, but Kyle wanted those eyes to invade him over this.

“It's just...after being forced to lay an egg in front of you and your...chum...”

“Chum.”

“Yes, Chum Chum.” Kyle rolled his eyes briefly. “Well I had some leftover _thoughts,_ and I just wanted to see if I still...liked it?”

Both of Fanboy's brows went up before one came back down. “You... _liked_ laying an egg?” The way Kyle was talking about it, it did not in fact seem all that hilarious. The sound of the idea was still somewhat amusing, but now it was starting to be apparent that this was a bit more of a personal experiment for the wizard.

“Possibly..?” Kyle offered vaguely, tapping his teeth timidly with one finger.

“Um...” The cowled boy wasn't totally clueless. He knew enough about sexuality to recognize urges and know how they worked. Now he understood why Kyle had seemed so hot under the collar. He felt a small degree of that himself to register Kyle was asking him to assist in that sort of experiment.

“If that's making you change your mind, then by all means I'm not going to insist...” the redhead pointed out. He wasn't as pushy as Fanboy. He'd just been unable to hold off acting on his urges any longer.

“Uh, no, pretty sure I still totally wanna see this,” the other decided sharply when he sensed Kyle backing down. This actually turned out to be a great opportunity. He liked Kyle. A lot. And he was going to get to help Kyle explore himself. Talk about luck. Chum Chum didn't know the half of it.

The boy in braces let his lips form an O now, surprised to hear that. Did Fanboy really understand, or did he think this was still going to be some kind of joke performance? At the very least he sounded sincere. Then the brightly-costumed boy lifted his camera. “Can I still film it?”

Kyle flushed anew. Good lord, if Fanboy _did_ understand, then he was certainly unashamed! At least he knew he wasn't going to be judged. “We shall see,” he replied evenly, still unsure where he stood on that front, and pulled out his wand. With a press to Fanboy's head and then his own, the two had vanished.

Reappearing, they found themselves in Kyle's bedroom. It was large, with bookshelves, magical trinkets scattered about, a potions station, a desk with chair, and a domed ceiling that magically reflected space. A magical train set ran along the entire rim of the room, floating and moving without assistance. The wallpaper was a rich blue with ornate gold patterned over it. A large mahogany wardrobe sat by a black-and-gold-sheeted bed with its own starry pattern and a teddy bear up by the pillow, and a large trunk at the end of this bed held an assortment of board games and what few toys the wizard allowed himself to own.

Fanboy turned his camera on immediately and swept the marvelous room in awe. “Oooo! Is this _your_ room, Kyle? You've never let me in _here_ before! Awesoooome!”

“Yes, well.” Kyle opened his palms in a minute shrug. “It seemed appropriate. Thank you.” It _was_ a nice room. Stepping over to the bed, he picked up the pillow and gave his teddy bear a glance before turning it around and pulling the blanket over it. “Forgive me, Admiral Fluffington,” he said with some guilt, “You're far too innocent for this.”

With pillow in hand, he scanned for a nice open spot on the ornately-carpeted section of the hardwood, not wishing to be uncomfortable, but not wishing to sully his bed. Deciding on a nice spot front and center, he placed the pillow down and felt his gut squirm with nerves over his impending action. Taking a breath, he tented his fingers and began pacing, trying to mentally prepare. Was he really about to do this? Was this weird? Was he _sure_ this was a good idea?

Fanboy glanced over from his eager ogling of the setting and noticed the other boy fretting. “Uhh...you ok there, Kyle? You seem tense.”

“Oh, what am I doing?” Kyle professed, “This is ridiculous, isn't it? Why do I even want to _do_ this? Why did I ask _you?_ You're probably just going to ruin it for me anyway!”

“Woooaaaah, sh-sh-sh-sh, eeeaasy there, Kyle...” Fanboy put both palms out in assurance, coming over to the other. “It's normal to be nervous. You're doing something new. But I promise I do _not_ want to ruin it for you. I like when you are happy, and I am _into_ this. I am glad you asked, and I am only here to help.”

Kyle took a couple of deep breaths. Yes, that was right. He'd asked Fanboy because he was already comfortable with the idea. And wow...had he really just said he was into it? Did he mean it in the sense it sounded? He was glad Kyle had asked? The redhead felt a little warm there. It almost sounded like Fanboy was into _him_ in that sense. Which honestly wouldn't be that shocking, but would make this an accidental several hundred shades more intimate. Was it alright to proceed if that was the case?

The magical boy decided not to bring it up. “Yes, actually...shockingly wise of you,” he did admit, “Exploring is...healthy!” For whatever reason, he _did_ want to do this, and he'd only regret it if he backed out at the precipice. So, before he could change his mind, he reached for the hem of his shirt and swept his red-and-gold-striped pullover over his head.

Fanboy blinked and blushed slightly at the boy looking bashfully at the floor beside him, tossing his shirt away. “Oh. I...didn't realize you were going to...” He couldn't help staring. Kyle was so slender, pale and soft-looking. It only invited touching. Fanboy couldn't help but want to tease that timid face, but his arms remained slack.

“I didn't want my cape getting in the way...” Kyle mumbled an excuse, one set of fingers rubbing just under his collarbone while the other rested shyly on his belly. “It seemed simplest.” Oh, it felt naughty to be shirtless in this context. The redhead didn't normally like being shirtless anyway as a reserved person in general, but that just made breaking his own boundary feel all the more grand and impish. In a way, he loved it. The tip of his tongue graced his lips as he felt a terrible exhibitionist thirst forming inside him.

Eyeing the camera Fanboy had brought along, he decided, “Go ahead. Turn it on.”

Fanboy's mouth puckered at the low insistence, shy and bold at the same time, and glanced down at the device as well. He couldn't say he wanted to argue. A finger found the record button once more and he pointed the lens at the slender form before him, feeling a spike in his belly as he found Kyle's eyelids lowering directly at it as he let out a heated breath. Yes, knowing that electronic eye was capturing him like this was naughty indeed.

Pulling his magic wand from his pocket, Kyle cast in the camera's direction, taking it from Fanboy's grasp and sending it hovering into the air. “Let's let that take care of itself, shall we..?” he directed at the boy he'd taken off-guard, “That way all you have to be worried about is watching _this.”_

Tossing the wand, the spell already cast and able to maintain itself, Kyle sent both his hands for the front of his black jeans. A rush of excitement stronger than the ones he'd imagined shot up his torso and he bit his lip, eyes crushing shut in embarrassment as he undid them. He turned, arching slightly as he slid those jeans and his moon-patterned boxers down over his smooth rounded rear. He bent at the waist as they continued sliding, a mounting anticipation only growing as Kyle was perfectly aware how openly he was presenting himself.

Once the jeans were at ground level, he stepped out of his trainers along with them, sending this bundle of the rest of his clothes off to join his pullover.

Fanboy gawped as his classmate removed his clothes, making himself naked so easily. He heard a small whimper escape the redhead as his clothes were cast to the side, leaving only Kyle and his well-shaped, heavily-freckled rear end pressed up high with impressive flexibility.

This was nowhere near as funny as Kyle being a chicken. For starters, his privates were not nearly so visible when he'd had feathers. Fanboy was not normally one with much reservation at all, but he could still recognize something as intimate as _that._ Kyle's testes and a member just as slender and craning as the rest of the boy's build dangled freely between milky thighs. His knees were kinked inward slightly out of embarrassment, but he still reached a hand back to caress his own behind and then spread his cheeks even more to show off the hole that had already been visible in more light. It was meant to be the real star here, after all.

The lanky boy in green and purple swallowed tightly. He had no idea a butt could be this not-funny. Or that another person could make him this steamy. “Oh, Kyle...” he marveled with a smirk, “You _do_ want this. You jumped right in, showing that money-maker off...”

He stepped closer, feeling a sort of pride to hear the other acknowledge him with another tiny bashful sound.

“Nh...d-don't stare..!” the wizard boy attempted to protest, knowing the accusation was accurate but not wanting to seem like it was _so_ thrilling for him to act so against his character. He bit one of his knuckles as he sensed Fanboy only lean closer in response. Shyly he took the hand behind him away and daintily pressed the floor with those fingers instead, that the only outlet he could think of at the moment.

“Uh, right,” the cowled boy replied with clear amusement, “Like you invited me over here and stuck your egg butt in my face so I could _not_ stare at it.” He was sure his pupils were dilating as they ate up the sight. He could still see everything just fine, and he was loving how personal it felt. “Speaking of which, where are those..?”

“Mh...” Another feeble note as Kyle was called out. Fanboy saw right through his claims of decency. “I cast some inside me already...” he then admitted, “I wanted to see how they felt before I asked. I just need to...coax them out...”

Taking the hand against the floor back, he placed his middle finger into his mouth and lapped it gently, feeling his face burn with the very notion of where it was going and what it was going to do.

Wow. Kyle had already had his toys inside him while coming to Fanboy's door? Somehow that seemed kind of...dirty. “Yeah..?” he countered knowingly, feeling another impish rush, “And how _do_ they feel? Were you that confident I was going to want to watch you lay your eggs?”

Kyle moaned, his fingers curling as he felt those accusatory words nestle in his gut and make him hot. He felt his member twitch and immediately felt another wave of embarrassment. Somehow he hadn't really thought about his spectator being able to see his arousal, but now he was extra aware of it. “N-No..!” he insisted, “I wasn't thinking like that..! I-I mean I suppose I thought you'd be most _likely_ to agree, but..!”

That fluster was adorable. Kyle seemed to like being accused of dirty thoughts, if the reaction between his legs was anything to go by. That bob his member gave, and the slight tensing of his hole hardly deterred Fanboy from staring.

“I think your thoughts are naughtier than you think they are, Kyle~,” he teased, “Mm, but don't worry, because so far, I. Am. A. Faaaan~.”

The wiggly feeling in his gut surged as he watched Kyle wriggle, one big toe slipping shyly over the other. Another pitiable moan. “Don't say things like that..!” Thank goodness Fanboy wasn't insisting on hearing about the way those eggs felt all lined up inside him.

“Why not? I thought you wanted my help. Don't you like an encouraging audience?”

A hot breath gushed from Kyle's mouth. On most occasions, the fact that Fanboy couldn't keep his mouth shut was a deterrent, but here he was keeping Kyle very aware that he was being ogled, and his approval managed to motivate that filthy sauciness that made the young wizard long for this scenario in the first place. Still, he refused to answer the question, not willing to acknowledge his discovered lewdness to such a vocal extent.

Fanboy grinned, likewise discovering how much fun teasing a boy suppressing the obvious could be. “Ok, so I won't encourage. Lemme just ask some questions then. How many eggs _are_ there? How big are they? Are they real? Can you feel them inside you right now~?”

Groaning, Kyle could only focus on the objects he'd conjured inside himself thanks to these probing questions. He felt his tunnel hug around them, the angle of his hips as they were held aloft only aiding the friction. Deciding he'd wet his finger enough, he let it go from his mouth and moved his hand back for his hindquarters, using index and ring fingers to splay his cheeks as the middle one hovered over his entrance. In regards to an answer, he simply gave, “Why don't you shut up and see for yourself?”

The pad of his finger rolled over the tight ring first, making it clench and Kyle gasp, before pressing forward and letting that first knuckle disappear through it. That middle finger then rocked slowly, kneading in and out in smooth, delicate motions befitting the boy's hands, slipping further and further inside him with every forward thrust.

Yet another burning eruption crossed Kyle's face as he did this. His cheeks, his nose and his ears were all bright pink as he allowed himself to show someone an action like this. Oh, it felt so wrong..! And yet just knowing that made it feel so good! He was unable to keep a series of short vocal wavers from huffing past his lips. He could sense the tightness inside him and the shifting of the eggs in their places. Carefully, he pulled at the edges of his entrance, coaxing it looser and plunging deeper inside himself until suddenly his breath hitched to hit the first solid mass waiting to be released. He felt it slide forward and removed his finger, burying his burning face in that elbow now instead.

Transfixed, Fanboy stared as the other boy's hips visibly shook with effort, likely amplified by a mix of pleasure and embarrassment, and the wizard's widened hole allowed the first sign of a rounded shell to emerge from it.

It was a simple white egg, and appeared to be the size of any regular egg one would find at a local grocery. It looked just a tad slippery, though, shining with what was likely a magical lubricant that had come along with being placed in the wizard in the first place. This let it emerge smoothly, in increments with each push Kyle made accompanied by a soft sound of enjoyable effort. His member was slowly filling itself with these pushes as well, hardening with each passing second.

Then, suddenly, the egg popped from its place and fell to the carpet, leaving Kyle to give a fresh open gush and leaving his hole shimmering with sweat and lubricant. It attempted to clench, but could not close all the way at once after having an object pass through.

Fanboy's eyes glittered for the open passage. Watching that egg fall had been a far better pay-off than he ever could have expected. Kyle's entrance was so strangely appealing to be slicked and exposed this way. The way he shamelessly squirmed, getting hard from doing this for Fanboy and yet trying so hard to keep his composure...it was so enticing. He could feel his nethers rousing in wish to respond, but also didn't know if he should give them any attention. This was supposed to be Kyle's experiment, after all. He'd just wanted to put on a show.

Then a second egg made its appearance, replacing the first to peek out into the world. It was also white, and Kyle's body began shuddering once more as it moved to expel the foreign item. Both of Kyle's forearms raised and he tangled his fingers through his hair, finding himself dizzy with the sheer unexpected arousal dropping that first egg had brought him. It was so weird, so raw, so shameless and lewd...it was amazing! Laying an egg in front of someone, in front of _Fanboy_ no less, really could be gratifying!

He felt echoes of the friction the egg had given against his insides rattle up his spine, sustained by the tight pressure the remaining ones still granted, and then the next in line stepped up to replace the one that had just left, ready to give him that delightful strain all over again.

And strain he did, gladly. It felt even better now that he'd loosened. The eggs all moved more easily, and with the first egg having stimulated his nerves, this second one struck them even stronger. He felt himself tremble as he pushed to deliver it, and soon it too fell to the carpet, along with a small drip of lubricant and a spurt of precum.

Unable to help a strike of curiosity, and just wishing to be better involved somehow, Fanboy reached for this fresh egg. Gripping it in fascination, he noted, “Oh wow...that's warm...”

Kyle looked up with wide eyes, embarrassed all over again to hear _that._ “You're _touching_ them?!” he burst, attempting to look behind him at the other. Those had just come out of his _body!_ It hardly seemed...Kyle didn't know...polite? Decent?

“Yeah...gosh, I didn't know you could be this warm, Kyle..! You're always so cold...”

The young wizard flustered even further to hear that tone of admiration offering him such a strange compliment. “Ugh, don't _handle_ them..!” he whined, “I don't want to hear about my body heat..!”

“Aw, it's nothing to be ashamed about. You're so toasty. I kinda wanna feel more of you.”

Kyle's expression was now a very odd mix of aroused and dumbfounded. “Well, _don't!_ ” he ordered. This was already intimate and weird enough. He didn't need Fanboy's roaming hands going and making things awkward in _that_ way. His feelings towards the other boy were confusingly mixed-up enough as it was.

The third egg popped out with a sharp gasp and this time landed in Fanboy's waiting palm. “I can still touch these, though, right? Oh my gosh, and they're totally real, aren't they?”

Having heard the soft 'plat' as this egg landed freshly delivered into a hand rather than striking the carpet, Kyle could not believe the depths of Fanboy's daftness. Now he was just shamelessly collecting the redhead's eggs like he was some sort of livestock? And as ever, ignoring protest.

For some reason, Kyle continued to not mind this instance as much, however. It just felt so horribly deliciously naughty to have his guest eagerly anticipating his next drop directly into his hands. So he didn't complain further.

Fanboy had a suggestion next, however.

As he rolled those eggs between his fingers in awe, wondering how many more were to come, a thought came to him. “Hey Kyle, remember when you shrank me and Chum Chum down so we could fit inside your mouth and fix your tooth?”

Kyle blinked. Fanboy wasn't seriously...

“Can you put me inside one-a these..? I'm just wondering so much about it now...” It must feel so cozy inside one. And Kyle's entrance was only looking more appealing the slicker and more used to invaders it became. Fanboy wanted a closer look, and what better look could he get than while experiencing the ride?

“You...want to be inside me...like _that,_ ” Kyle returned, unable to believe what he was hearing. Fanboy _actually_ wanted to be laid as an egg. Kyle knew he was weird, but that had to take the cake. Could this experience _get_ any stranger?

“Well gosh, when you put it that way, it just sounds so intimate,” the cowled boy chuckled, “But I mean...yeah? You wanted me to watch, right? Kinda the best seat in the house, don'tchya think?”

“...fair point.” The logic there could not be argued. Still, he hadn't considered letting the other get so directly involved. He hadn't expected Fanboy to _want_ something so direct! Though if he thought about it, he liked how perfectly accepting the boy in purple was, and even how he was pushing this side of Kyle. And it felt the naughtiest yet to think about being gawped at so closely, on such a personal level. To pass his school chum through his body like that.

Reaching for the wand he'd discarded earlier, the redheaded wizard gave it a tentative look. Was he seriously going to go this far with one little session of self-discovery? Just when he thought he couldn't surpass his boundaries further, there came some new inclination to prove him wrong. He really must be weird.

Glancing back, he found Fanboy's hopeful face beaming at the wand, clearly expecting that grabbing it had been a positive affirmation. Then, still not entirely sure why he was deciding to go along with the brightly-costumed one's whim – though really, he could say that about any given day – Kyle cast the spell, sending Fanboy shrinking in an instant and teleporting him into his entrance right behind the latest in line to be laid. He gushed as he felt the newest addition filling his tunnel just that little bit extra, as well as knowing he'd just let the other boy invade his privacy more than he could ever likely top.

That just left the hovering camera out here to stare at him, forcing him to think about how his reckless impulses were still being captured. It made him whine again, but still he didn't turn it off, instead letting it fly in closer to record what Fanboy's stare was now missing.

Inside his host, Fanboy found himself barely even an inch tall, surrounded by a transparent shell tinged only with the pink of Kyle's wand energy. His eyes sparkled as he took in his surroundings, pressing his hands to the protective shielding to awe at the massive-looking eggs on either side of him. Above, the fleshy cavern housing them all twitched to hug the shell casings, and Fanboy felt a shift as Kyle squirmed, the row moving along as the front-most egg got its turn being laid.

It was _very_ warm in here, like Kyle's toasty temperature was giving his entire body a snuggly, welcoming hug. That was something Fanboy would have said he dreamt of receiving from the other, and the encompassing passageway surrounded him with a dream come true. Surrounded him with Kyle. It was very easy to see Kyle's pleasure as well, the way his walls glistened and trembled around the things giving him such filling friction. Fanboy felt an impish heat rising in his own body again, giving a low chuckle as he thought of a way he could bring Kyle an even greater hands-on pleasure from where he stood. He did like to help the boy, and he'd been so generous to grant him this opportunity. So, pushing up imaginary sleeves, Fanboy then braced himself and slammed his shoulder into the end of the magical egg facing away from the exit.

“Auh~!” Out of pure shock, Kyle exclaimed and his hips jolted when he felt a sudden movement inside him. The unexpected sensation shot up his spine and left him feeling a fresh wave of heat, and the current egg at his entrance popped its way out with the jolt, only amplifying the blissful surge.

“F-Fanboy..?!” he could only assume, “What are you doing? What was that?”

Grinning at the reaction, Fanboy could tell by the eager clench of the walls that his tremor had been well-received. It was very gratifying. “I'm helping!” he called back, “Gotta say, I also looooved _watching_ you react to my help!” He rammed the end of the egg again, earning another sharp call and an undeniable clench of enjoyment.

Kyle groaned. Of _course_ Fanboy couldn't _just_ look at anything. He'd had to go and find a way be hands-on with his 'help'. But then, Kyle could not deny those vibrations added a distinct spike in pleasure. Just imagining the other inside him, so eager to please and aid Kyle's arousal whether he wanted it or not...he felt his erection drip as another tremor came, a kitten-like mewl escaping his throat.

Then it seemed Fanboy thought of a new tactic, as in place of these intermittent pulses of motion, Kyle's eyes widened once more to feel a constant vibration start, what felt like a buzzing resonating against his soft, overly-sensitive insides, and he gasped strongly, squirming greatly and feeling his knees buckle at the unrelenting sensation.

“Haauuuuh~! Fanboy! Ungh, s-stop..! Whatever you're doing, uhn! Oh, that's too much..!”

Unable to keep his legs up like this, the young wizard flopped down, rolling over onto his back and clenching at the pillow behind him, legs sprawled as his back arched in tense arousal. He peeked at the camera directly in front of him, not missing a thing as he displayed himself so lewdly and called out for his classmate, and hastily crushed his eyes shut to feel one more wave of torrid shame crashing through his torso.

“Really? You seem like you're enjoying it to me!” Fanboy called back, “Woah..!” He found himself flipped as it appeared Kyle could no longer support himself and collapsed onto his back. With an endeared grin, the shrunken boy just kept his hands pressed against the magical shell surrounding him and redoubled his efforts to wildly shake the thing. He felt proven right when Kyle let out a louder, helpless moan in response to his administrations, which naturally only encouraged him to push the boy more.

Recognizing there was little he could do unless he wanted to outright remove Fanboy from his position, Kyle just bashfully tensed some more and relented to the unyielding jostle taking place in his needy hole. Admittedly, he didn't truly want it to stop. It _did_ feel good. But the way Fanboy was so persistent and just how filthy it was...in a way, Kyle was glad he didn't have to admit to being into it the way he was, for Fanboy carried on without it, just doing as he pleased as he read Kyle's feelings without needing to be told.

Unable to take the torment of the desire now crashing through his body without pause, Kyle finally reached to touch himself. His member was so stiff and in need, slippery with the clear fluid it had been drizzling in plea for attention, it made the boy in braces tense all over again to feel his most sensitive nerves addressed at last.

With a dainty grip and pinky out, he wasted no time, however, sinking himself into the euphoria and letting himself go as he milked his straining member. He couldn't bear it. By this point he simply _needed_ release..!

He peeked for the lens pointed his way again, imagining what he must look like. He thought of watching that tape later. He thought of _Fanboy_ watching it, perhaps even taking his turn to gratify himself to it. Would he do something like that? In this moment, Kyle couldn't help thinking he wished so, and found himself posing just a bit without realizing, giving the camera a half-lidded look of lust to let the imagined boy know how good he was making him feel while working inside of him. He pinched his nipple with his free hand and bit his lip with a fresh groan.

Oh, he was close, he could feel. Between the camera, his internal spectator and his own ministrations, Kyle was boiling up inside and could not last much longer. He strained that muscular ring between his cheeks, longing for one last rush to top him off.

With this push, Fanboy's capsule popped out of the tunnel it had been nested in, followed by two more of the white eggs he had joined, all in quick succession. In the same instant, Kyle's head craned back and he gave his loudest cry yet, ejaculating harshly as he hit his edge. The shot was far and thick, spraying up enough to hit his own neck, before a couple of smaller sputters followed to sprinkle his belly and the carpet with his seed. He didn't milk the afterglow, however, simply letting his member go to soften as he sagged back against the floor with a spent dreamy sigh.

As Fanboy hit the floor, feeling his own sort of thrill to experience this freefall ride of sorts, the magic casing around him broke and he found himself springing up to return to his normal size. It was in time to catch most of the redhead boy's finish, and he let out a tantalized breath to feel his face flush hard one last time. He'd just caused this. _He'd_ helped Kyle feel so good and brought that smile he loved to see to his face. And Kyle looked so precious when he smiled. Fanboy couldn't help but feel accomplished.

Registering the form hovering between his legs, still ogling, Kyle opened one eye to peek at the other boy. Oh, right...now that the moment was over, and his regular reservation was finding him, Kyle wasn't exactly sure what he had expected to happen once all was said and done. And he was beginning to feel very self-conscious.

“What,” he demanded flatly, covering himself with one hand while the other attempted to wipe away the mess he'd splattered himself with.

“Nothin',” Fanboy shook his head lightly as he admired, “Was that as fun as you hoped it'd be? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, your butt plus eggs is _definitely_ more fun than I could have ever expected.”

Kyle felt a flutter in his chest and glanced away shyly. “Agreed.” There was no way he could have predicted this going so far or so well.

Standing to grab the camera out of its floating position, Fanboy grinned to hear that begrudging admission that Kyle had enjoyed himself. Coming from him, that was practically leaping for joy. “We have _got_ to do this again sometime, then. Maybe we can even try putting those eggs in the old-fashioned way.” The final thing the camera captured was Kyle's startled blush upon hearing that.

“You want to do this _again?_ ” Well, he supposed he'd liked the experience, surely, but he hadn't exactly expected to make it a habit with Fanboy. And Fanboy wanted to try different things with it?

“Sure! Why not?” Fanboy gave a friendly shrug. “I loved it, you loved it...there's plenty more I can see happening here.”

Warily, Kyle eyed the other up and down, particularly his crotch area. “Yes...um, speaking of which, I don't suppose you were expecting me to....”

“Another fine idea for the future, my good man,” Fanboy granted with a suave little trigger motion, “And while I appreciate the thought, I think I'll be good with this for now. Not gonna pressure you.” He gave the camera a sly glance, confirming Kyle's earlier thoughts and making his cheeks warm harder to recall that bit of performance he'd given while thinking about the other boy. He was glad he wouldn't have to be around to witness the no-doubt embarrassing reaction that would get.

“Anyway, is that all of them?” Fanboy polled next, glancing at the six eggs littering the floor between them.

“Oh, um...yes. I managed the last of the bunch in the final stretch.”

“Awesome,” Fanboy approved, and in the next second adhered to the naked boy's side, ensnaring him with one arm as he lifted all six eggs between the gaps of his fingers. “'Cause right now, I'm thinkin' this is just enough for some Grade-A omelet action~..!”

Kyle tensed again, eyes bulging. Now Fanboy wanted to _eat_ what had come out of him?! Unbelievably floored, the wizard could not believe how much kinkier things just seemed to keep getting. Well, on the plus side, playing with Fanboy had just gained a whole new level of interesting.


End file.
